Farewell Brother
by Wrath Dragoneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is Zeref's brother. This is a small scene i created. Not a good summary but read!


Basic Info you will need to understand the story:-

Natsu Dragneel is Zeref's brother. He is just as strong as him. But he has a forbidden magic that allows him to turn into a baby when he is about to die. This magic is called Revival magic. All his powers and memories are sealed when he uses this magic and regains them at a certain age (18). He was an evil wizard just like Zeref. He killed countless people with Zeref and helped him from the shadows. One day he met a young girl who wanted to form a guild. The girl wasn't afraid of him so he took an interest in her and watched her. Through that he found the values of life and realized what he was doing. So he decided to seal his brother away. He became the seal itself and sealed his brother. "You'll regret this" were the last words that escaped Zeref's mouth. Natsu tried to say something but didn't have time to say it and then they both turned into a black crystal, far away from the rest of the world. Few centuries later Zeref used an incredible amount of magic to destroy the seal and escape. He escaped but his real personality was still sealed. Natsu turned into a baby. Then Natsu was found by The Great Fire Dragon Igneel.

A whole town was destroyed. Fire, there was fire everywhere. It wasn't only fire, there was also black magic all over the place. In the middle, The Black Mage Zeref was standing and laughing. Members of Fairy Tail Guild were all wounded, struggling to stand.

"Let him go!" the master screamed with anger.

Nastu was right in front of Zeref. Everyone wanted to rush over and help him but couldn't move due to the heavy beating they all took. The master turned his hand into a hand of a giant and tried to hit Zeref. "That won't do insect" said Zeref as he sent Makarov flying across two buildings.

"Stop it!" shouted Natsu.

"Does it pain you to see you beloved ones get hurt in front of you?" said Zeref with a smirk.

Natsu had chains holding him. Hundreds of chains. Wounds and bruises all over him. The guild was desperately trying to save Natsu but the Black Mage sent them flying every time.

"We won't let anyone get away after hurting a member of our guild" shouted Gray as he made a huge hammer of ice. But that was a futile effort.

"Stop it already you guys!" screamed Natsu." This has nothing to do with you! You know nothing. Nothing at all! "

"We may not know what happened to you in the past but you're still our nakama" said lucy.

"She's right! Fairy Tail won't stand by when one of our nakama is being hurt in front of us" Erza said while struggling to get up.

"This is amusing. But your effort is futile. The chains holding him are his regrets, deaths, his dark pastand memories! There is no way for him to escape. Those memories will always haunt him. His past will never disappear. He will die a pitiful death. This is the fate he will suffer. He cannot change his fate." said the black mage.

Then Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus released a triple raor which was deflected be zeref. The whole guild charged in at the same time and was blown a few meters back when Zeref released a shock wave.

The whole guild got up again.

"W-we aren't….." said Lucy.

"L-leaving" said Gray.

"Until w-we" said Erza.

"G-get" said Wendy.

"Natsu b-back." said Elfman.

"H-he's a" said Mirajane.

"M-member of our g-guild" finished Lisanna.

Then everyone shouted "HE IS A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY"

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard that and a chains broke. Zeref was surprised when he saw it. Golden flames started coming out of Natsu. Then another chain cracked.

"W-what's happening? H-how can this be" panicked the black mage.

"Family huh?" a warm smiled came on Natsu's face as he said that. Another chain cracked.

"I am Nastu Dragneel. A dragonslayer who has girly pink hair and who was raised by a dragon named Igneel" few more chains broke. "I did many terrible things in the past. My past is covered with darkness and death" couple of more chains broke. The black mage was in panic as the chains which he thought Natsu could never get free from broke right in front of him. "This is impossible" he exclaimed.

"I will use that dark past and memories I have as a stepping stone to move forward." Chains broke one after another as he said that. He became engulfed in the golden flames. "I can't escape from my fate you say! I'll break that fate and decide my own future. I won't let a stupid thing like that decided my future." There were golden magic circles all around Zeref.

"W-what's happening?" said Zeref in a panic. "W-what are y=you doing."

"I'll create new memories with my 'family'." As these words came out of Natsu's mouth, everyone in the guild had tears in their eyes. Tears of joy, happiness. Now all of the chains had broken except for one.

"You can't! Stop" said the black mage.

Now Natsu was facing towards his 'FAMILY' and Zeref was a couple of meters behind him. There was golden fire all around Natsu and Zeref. Natsu's scarf flew off from his neck towards Zeref. Then Natsu turned his face around and said "There was one regret I had when I sealed you the last time, I couldn't say something that I wanted to".

"Farewell, BROTHER" a tear escaped Natsu's eye as he said that and with that the last chain broke. The magic circle around Zeref started to close in on him and in a few seconds it had completely surrounded Zeref and Natsu's precious scarf. Zeref was sealed away in Natsu's scarfand the scarf slowly turned into ashes. Natsu used every bit of his magic in that spell which made him nothing more than an ordinary dragonslayer. But there is no dragonslayer that is ordinary. The whole guild ran towards Natsu in joy. Natsu fell on the ground with one his huge trademark grins. ( he didn't die)

THE END


End file.
